


Baby Bumps

by iCosplayNerd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, FFXV/Reader, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Pregnant!Reader, Reader is pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCosplayNerd/pseuds/iCosplayNerd
Summary: These are asks on my tumblr @a-nerds-clipboard based off FFXV characters x F!Reader that gets pregnant. This is is just tooth-rottening fluff, but there are also sequels to a few. Enjoy!!





	1. Gladio x F!Pregnant Reader

  * When Gladio finds out that you’re pregnant, he’s just stands there for a good minute to let it sink in
  * He asks if you were joking, but when he sees that you’re not, he cracks the biggest grin ever!
  * He goes to all the appointments to see how the baby’s growing. If he can’t make it because of duties, he’ll ask one of the chocobros or Cor to go with you
  * Goes to classes with you. He thinks its ridiculous, but he’ll do it with you. Again, if he can’t make it, he’ll ask the bros to go with you so you don’t have to be alone.
  * Helps you with your weird food cravings as much as he can. Want pickles? he goes to the store to get it. Have a craving for anchovies dipped in peanut butter? He’ll order fresh anchovies from the fish market. 
  * Will try to cook what your weird cravings are. After the 3rd attempt, burning yet another frying pan, he just calls up Ignis to help.
  * Helps you through your morning sickness. If you have long hair, he’ll keep it out of the way as he rubs your back. When you’re done, he’ll take you to bed, grab you a glass of water and some aspirin and will initiate cuddles.
  * When you guys are turning in for the night, his large hand is immediately on your stomach. He says that he wants to have a good connection to the baby, even though still growing inside you. 
  * Likes to carry you around. When the bros ask why, he says cracks a joke saying that he’s carrying 2 people at the same time. You immediately slap him on the shoulder and all he does is laugh.
  * He requests Prompto to take pictures of the pregnancy. From the beginning when the baby bump starts to show to when you’re big and round. You complain that you look fat (mostly during mood swings when he shows them) He’ll tell you look beautiful.
  * When the baby finally arrives, you were sent to the hospital while he was on duty at the Citadel. Someone tells him that you went into labor a month before the due date and as soon as he hears it, he drops everything and heads straight to you. Noctis allows him to borrow one of his cars to get to you because you were already across town.
  * Bolts into the hospital and straight to the receptionist desk to ask where you were. When told the room number, he bolts down the hall while trying not to knock anyone down because of his large figure.
  * When finally at your room, he sees you already prepped and ready to give birth. He’s immediately at your side, holding one of your hands in his large on as he puts your head on his chest. Your contractions started just before he got there, so he came just in time to help you out.
  * Several hours later of pushing, iron gripping at his hand, screaming, cursing, you name it; Your baby is finally here. You are flat out _ **exhausted**_
  * It’s a girl. A month premature maybe, but she came out healthy and good lungs when she did her first cries of life. The doctors and nurses take her away to get cleaned up, Gladio tells you that you did an amazing job while kissing your forehead. 
  * When given the opportunity to hold your baby for the first time, you could help but cry by how beautiful the bundle in your arms was. She had Gladio’s amber eyes and your nose. Gladio can’t help but smile, some tears threatening to escape.
  * When you give your daughter to Gladio, he couldn’t believe how small she was in his arms. He’s trying hard not to crush her, but she just fitted so well in his large arms. 
  * When she wraps her little fingers around his large index finger, it was all over. It was love at first sight. He now has another reason to live for now.




	2. Prompto x P!Reader

  * When you told Prompto you were pregnant, he’s in complete shock. He stood there, still as a stone, for a good minute. You began to feel sad that he might not want a baby just yet when it was suddenly derailed when he scooped you up in a hug, twirling you around your shared bedroom. He couldn’t stop smiling, tears almost springing in his eyes as he put you back on your feet. That had changed your perspective on it. You two where gonna have Baby Argentum.
  * Goes to all your appointments together. He wants to see how yours and his baby is growing inside you. Always asks for the Sonograms with each visit to the point by the next visit, right before he even asks, the doctor already is starting to print it out for you. Prompto puts them in a scrap book, marking each visit starting with “x weeks” to “x months” until your baby finally arrives.
  * You guys waited to make it a surprise on what the gender is though, even with Noct and Gladio wanting to know. Gladio put him in a head lock (Noct talked him into doing it) to get the gender outta him until Ignis walked in to stop them. Ignis wants to know the gender too, but he doesn’t pester Prompto or you about it until the day the baby arrives.
  * When your Morning Sickness starts to kick in, he’s always at your side to help you through it. Rubbing small circles in your back as he kept your hair back while the celery and cream cheese you snacked on earlier is in the toilet. Once you’re done, he helps you clean up, gets you a glass of water or juice, and you both cuddle on the couch as you watch TV. He texted Noct saying he won’t be in today because he has to take care of you.
  * He gets help from Ignis with your weird food cravings. The poor thing will burn water, but he doesn’t mind being the errand boy. Whatever you need to help settle food cravings, he’ll go get without hesitation. He just wants to see you happy and satisfied and hopefully not in the toilet an hour later.
  * Takes every opportunity to take pictures with his camera/phone. Has a few photos from his camera in his pocket to show you and the baby off at work. He is not ashamed to gush over you because to him you’re perfect and you carrying yours and his baby, he’s just over the moon and back. Has you and the baby as his home and lock screen on his phone, so when he needs to send a text to you  ~~every hour~~  to see if you’re alright, that’s the first thing he sees. He can’t help but smile because he’s gonna be a father soon.
  * When you both turn in for the night, Prompto either has his hand on your baby bump or his head near it (or both). He talks to the baby while you’re asleep. He talks about himself and hoping that he’d be a good father due to not having a father figure in his life and about you because you are the most amazing thing that happened to him.
  * You started to go into labor, you and Prompto were both home with the due date only a few weeks away. Your hand gripped his leg suddenly, catching his attention cause your nails were digging into his pants and skin. That’s when he noticed a wet stain on the floor with water trailing down your leg. He is instantly on his feet, scrambling to get your things and get you to the car while calling your doctor. He’s trying to stay calm.
  * He’s failing at it. The poor thing is almost to the point of tears.
  * He finally gets you to the hospital. By the time you get through the automatic sliding doors, the doctor is already there to greet you. His nurses and Prompto help you down on the wheelchair and they wheel you off while Prompto signs you in. As soon as he’s done, getting prepped to help, he’s bolting to your room to see you’re ready for the birthing process. He quickly goes to your side, holding your hands with his.
  * Several hours later of pushing through your contractions, screaming, sweating, and everything in between; the baby finally arrives.
  * Or should I say  ** _babies_**. That’s right! You and Prompto have a set of twins, both boys. Prompto is crying tears by the truck load, hearing their first cries of life. You both hold each of the twins after they got cleaned and put in blankets. They have Prompto’s blonde hair and eyes, looking more like him. You guys are gonna have your hands full.




	3. Ignis x F!Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the good ending to where Ignis keeps his eyesight

  * When you told Ignis that you were pregnant, you guys were having breakfast. He nearly spat out his Ebony, his eyes like saucers staring at you. You were trying not to laugh at that when Ignis stated that it wasn’t funny to make a joke like that. You said you weren’t joking. He was silent for a moment, walking up to and asked you that you weren’t joking. You say it again and he makes the most genuine smile that the sun would be jealous of.
  * Will try to go to all appointments to the doctor with you due to being the Kings Advisor, his duty is towards his King. When he is with you, he plays doctor. He can’t help it. When he’s not there, he asks either Gladio or Prompto to be there for you. Expects a phone call after from either you or the boys about how it went. 
  * Goes with you to look at baby stuff. He’d want things perfect for your guys’ baby, he gets paid well enough. Even though that, he knows his way around couponing. You guys got a 300$ crib, some toys, etc. for the baby’s nursery for about 150$ altogether.
  * Will always cook your weird food cravings. Most likely will get a new recipe out of it. Proportions your cravings and meals with nutrients to help you and the baby and 90% of the time, it’s not in the toilet after an hour.
  * When you are having sickness, he helps you keep your hair back and rubs your back. When you’re done, he takes you to bed and go gets some tea to help soothe your upset stomach. Tucks you in and sits beside the bed to keep an eye on you. You literally have to yank him into bed to initiate cuddles.
  * He enjoys rubbing your baby bump. When you guys are cuddling on the couch, his hand is immediately on it, rubbing the bump in small circles. There was one time when he did that, he felt the baby kick. He went into shock and when he did it again, you both felt another kick. He couldn’t stop smiling and starts talking to the baby, telling them to take all the time they need to come out healthy and they can’t wait to see them. He talks about you and how amazing woman you are and going to be an amazing mother. You almost teared up as he places chaste kisses on your stomach and saying “I love you both” quietly.
  * When you go into labor, Prompto was with you helping with groceries when you felt the first contraction. Ignis was at the Citadel when it happened. When he sees water trickle down your leg, he immediately calls him. Ignis’ phone vibrates in his pocket during a meeting, him looking to see it was Prompto. He knew he was with you, so he steps out for a moment to pick up to hear Prompto yelling in his ear.
    * Ignis: Prompto, calm down. What is the matter?
    * Prompto:  Y/N’S GONE INTO LABOR!!!! I’m taking her to the hospital!
    * Ignis: *trying not to flip out because the due date was suppose to be a few weeks away* ….. I’ll be right there.
  * Goes back to Noctis and tells him that you’ve gone into labor. He lets you go and can’t wait to meet Tiny Specs when they get here. He thanks him and walks out the meeting to be bolting down the hallway to his car. He is speeding a bit trying to get to the hospital.
  * When he finally arrives, he jogs to the receptionist desk to try to keep his composure to ask your room number. He heads to you room, power walking the way there. When he hears you scream, he swings the door of your room wide open to see you already trying to give birth. He is immediately at your side within a split second. He whispers words of encouragement to just keep pushing. Several hours later, your baby is finally here. You were covered in sweat. Ignis had rolled up his sleeves due to the intense process, his hair a bit deshelved.
  * It’s a girl. She had Ignis’ Sea Green eyes, but is the spitting image of you. You were exhausted to hold the baby just yet, so the doctors give your daughter to Ignis after cleaning and wrapping her in a pink blanket. Tears stung his eyes as he instantly fell in love with his beautiful daughter, his smile so big and bright. He leans down to you show you yours and his daughter, feeling their small fingers on your lips as you begin to cry a bit. You were finally a family.




	4. Noctis x F!Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the good ending to where Noctis survives and becomes King of Insomnia

  * When you told Noctis you were pregnant, he was still in bed with the blankets covering his naked body. You woke up with a bad feeling in your stomach, so you went to the bathroom in case you threw up. You grabbed the pregnancy test that you’d got a few days ago and it tested positive. You scurried back over to Noctis, playfully poking his nose to see him try to swat it away. When he finally opened his eyes he saw you smiling big while wearing one of his shirts. Always a good thing to wake up to see, but why were you messing with him??? You showed him the pregnancy test, his tired eyes seeing that it tested positive. He was awake now. He shot upright to get a better look, you vibrating with excitement. He asked if you were serious, a smile forming on his face. As soon as you nodded, he grabbed you in a giant embrace, laughing as he pulled you back into bed. You two were finally able to conceive and heir.
  * The Citadel has the best doctors there is, so you go have your checkups there. At times he can’t make it because his duties, so he asks one of the boys to be with you. He asks about how it went when you both turned in for the night.
  * Always have Ignis to cook for your weird cravings, but he enjoys your fish cravings. He’d drop everything just to take you to Gauldin Quay to catch a fresh fish for you. Let’s Ignis or a cook from the Hotel to make it however you want. He especially enjoys it if you allow him to try it himself because he did catch it for you.
  * Likes to rub your stomach when you guys are turned in for the night. He didn’t actually believe he’d be alive to have his own family, but thank the Astrals for once they spared his life. He talks to them when you had fallen asleep. He asks how they’re doing in there or if they’ve been giving you any trouble. He promised them that he’ll do his best to be a good father. To be there for them not matter what.
  * When you went into labor, you were resting when you felt the first contractions. They were less than a few minutes apart to you and grunted in pain a bit. That’s when you felt a wet spot on the bed underneath you. You had called on of the maids in, seeing you in pain and immediately rushed to your side. You asked them to take them to the doctor, but when you realized you couldn’t move because of the pain, you told them to go get them. You reached for your phone to call Noctis, who was in a meeting right now. His phone vibrated on the table of his meeting, seeing it was your number and immediately picked it up. He excused himself to talk to you.
    * Noctis: Babe, what’s wrong? I’m in a middle of a meeting
    * You: Nooooooct….. my water just broke and I can move from the bedroom. The baby’s coming…..
  * His eyes widen in shock. You weren’t supposed to be due for another month. He tells you he’s on his way, heading back to the meeting room to end it. He didn’t even give a reason why, grabbing his cloak and heading back out of the room to get to you. The boys knew something was up, following straight behind him to see he was already down the hall.
  * He stops at yours and his shared chambers, seeing that the doctor, nurses, and some maids trying to move you to a wheelchair. He’s rushes to you when he was stopped by the doctor. He orders him to move out of the way so that he can be with his wife, but the doctor tells him that they have to move you delicately because the baby is already trying to come out. When they realized they couldn’t; not to mention they were too far away from the infirmary; they’re gonna move you to the bath tub to do Water Birth. It was risky, but it’s the only option right now. Some of the maids were trained midwives, so they can help with the birthing process.
  * Noctis was forced to wait outside, pacing back and forth for several hours. He wanted to be there with you to help you, but he might yell due to the stress and that would stress you out more than you already are. That’s when he heard a baby’s cry from the bathroom, stopping him in his tracks. One of the maids walked out, wiping sweat from their brow. Noct rushed up to him, trying to be calm, and asked if you and the baby were alright. She happily informed him that you and the baby were alright and the baby was very healthy.
  * The doctor and nurses were finishing up when he walked in, seeing you were naked from the waist down in a shallow pool of water. You were covered in sweat, hair mangled, but smiling as she was holding a small bundle in her arms. His heart stopped for a moment, the doctor and nurses leaving you two alone.
  * It’s a boy. The now Prince of Insomnia. He’s the spitting image of Noctis, having his blue eyes and dark hair, but had your nose and features. He kneels down beside you in the tub, tears streaming his face as a smile formed on his lips. He was so happy that his son came out healthy and you alright, kissing you wherever his lips could reach.




	5. Cor x F!Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit self indulgent with this chapter because I love Cor a lot!

  * When you told Cor you were pregnant, you guys actually were planning to conceive one. This was during the 10 years of darkness, 5 years before Noct’s return. A bit cliché, but you both agreed on it. You had woken up in the middle of the night with a bad stomach ache, thinking you had started your cycle. You then realized you were a few days late and you guys started conceiving about a month ago. You got dressed, trying not to wake up the sleeping Marshal (still naked from your last session huehuehue) in bed, and went to pharmacy in the Lestallum Stronghold you both were in. Luckily, they had some pregnancy tests they had scavenged and you headed back to your apartment. When it tested back positive, you decided to make it a surprise. Cor was a heavy sleeper, but he was woken up by an aroma in the kitchen along with an alarm going off. You were baking and cooking breakfast when you heard Cor waking up. You were frying bacon and eggs when you asked him to take what you had baking in the oven. He groaned, but got up and dressed to help you out. He opened the oven door to see some bread buns in the oven; 3 to be exact. Bread buns??? He looked over to you, asking if Prompto was coming over. You shook your head no, saying that 2 of them were for you. You said you had a craving for them. He looked at you confused. Why are having cravings for them???? Cor may be the Immortal Marshal, but this guy was as dense as a catuar. You made a comment while munching on the bun that you were going to be eating for 2 for a while. That’s when he put it together. He grabbed your arm and pulled you into an embrace, asking if you were serious. You pulled out the pregnancy test out of your pocket showing it to him. You were gonna have a little cub soon.
  * Cor would try his best to be with you to your appointments. He’s the Marshal and soon to be Commander of the Kingsglaive, so he’s going to be gone on missions even if he wanted to or not. He will call you and ask you how it went, apologizing that he wasn’t there with you. You don’t mind. Being the wife of the Marshal having a child is hard, especially around this time. He would ask Monica to accompany you and keep an eye on you.
  * Cooks for you when you have your weird cravings. He is quite a good cook, always smiling when he’s cooking for you because you know you both enjoy it. He uses simple recipes he’s picked up over the years, but they are proportioned well enough to where you’re not sick within a few hours.
  * When you are sick, he is somehow home off duty when you suddenly bolt to the bathroom. He helps you through it, cleaning up after and hold you close in his massive arms, you both just laying on the bed. When he’s not there, its Monica taking care of you. She calls him about it, reassuring him that you were alright that it was the regular morning sickness.
  * Tender moments are precious between you two, whether you were turning in for the night or cuddling on the couch, Cor’s hand is immediately on your baby bump. He rubs smalls circles on it, sometimes leaning down to leave chaste kisses on it, whispering. “I promise to protect you both”. He’d never really thought he’d have this. Being a husband and soon, being a father. He may have made mistakes in the past, but he’d be damned by the Astrals themselves if he wouldn’t fight to keep his family.
  * When you went into labor, Cor was on a hunt. Monica and Talcott were with you when you felt the first contraction, water seeping down your leg. Talcott went to go get the doctor as Monica got you into the diner that was turned into a pharmacy. Cor was heading home from his hunt, passing by the pharmacy when he heard your screams in pain and agony. He immediately stopped and bolted into the room, seeing you, several midwives, the doctor, and Monica beside you. Due to the strain of medical supplies, you had to do the birthing process naturally, which was very painful. You were trying not to kill somebody because of the sheer pain you were going through, your hands iron gripping the table beneath you. Cor came to your side, peeling your hand off the table to grip his own, whispering words of encouragement each time you pushed through your contractions. After several long and exhausting hours, you baby has finally arrived.
  * It’s a girl. She has Cor’s eyes, but she looks like you in so many ways. Once cleaned and checked on by the doctor, a midwife hands her over to Cor. Though being awake by the cries of life nearly a few minutes ago, your daughter had instantly fell asleep in Cor’s arms. Cor couldn’t help but shed tears because he fell in love all over again, now because of his daughter as he gently strokes her cheek. She sensed him doing that, recognizing Cor as her father and her tiny fingers reach out to him, wrapping and gripping his large index finger. His signature rare smiles show through. He fell for this; hook, line, and sinker. He doesn’t regret it one bit.




	6. Ravus x F!Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit shorter than the others. Sorry DX

  * When you told Ravus you were pregnant, it was after the 10 years of darkness. Ravus had taken his birthright as King of Tenebrae with you being his Queen. You weren’t very confident that you’d be the right person to help lead Tenebrae, but Ravus loved you because you showed him Kindness and Humility though he was working for Niflheim before their downfall. You and Ravus had your Royal Wedding and Coronation around the same time, a few months later people kept asking if there will be an heir soon. You both decided to take your time, but you both know that conceiving a child was on the table. After agreeing to start, you both started doing so about a month ago. You had woken up after a long session of love making with your husband with a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach. The feeling got worse and you bolted to the bathroom. Ravus felt your presence missing from the bed, waking up to see the bathroom door cracked with your head in the toilet. Putting on some pants, Ravus rushed to your side, rubbing circles on your back as he asked what’s wrong. You said you didn’t know, the sick feeling passed for the moment. You looked to Ravus, both of you having the same thought that it might be something more than an upset stomach. Reaching for the cabinet nearby, Ravus gave you one of the pregnancy tests that you had bought just in case you guys started to conceive early. He had stepped out so that you can do what you need to do, but he was near the door. Several minutes later the door opens for you hand to pop out with the test resulting as positive. You came out of the bathroom, Ravus smiling so bright that you two were able to conceive a new line of Nox Fleuret.
  * Just like the Citadel, Ravus’ home has the best medical staff there is. Ravus will do his best to be with you during your appointments, even promising not to be rude to the doctor because he fears they’re doing something wrong. If he’s not there, he’d ask one of his maids he trusts to go with you. He’ll ask about it when you both return to your shared chambers at the end of the night.
  * Ravus cooks through your cravings. He is quite the cook that he picked up while being with you along with learning some things from Ignis. He proportions your meals well to where you’re not sick. If he can’t cook for you, he asks his best chef to, telling them your favorite things you like.
  * When you have morning sickness, Ravus is there instantly to help you out. Rubbing circles in you back, he whispers words of encouragement that this will pass for now. He’d help clean up, taking you to your shared bed. He’ll drop his duties to help take care of you, initiating cuddles by holding you in his arms as you rest in the bed.
  * You always bring him to a good mood. When he sees you and your swollen stomach, he can’t help but smile because he’s going to have a family again. Would unintentionally put his prosthetic hand on your stomach and he could have sworn he could feel something through his hand.
  * When you go into labor, you and Ravus were having an evening stroll through the garden when you felt the first contraction. Ravus had caught you when you bent forward and groaning from the pain. He then noticed water trickling down your leg, making him realize that your water broke and you are going into labor. He’ll try to keep you calm because you two weren’t far from the palace. If you can’t walk, he will carry you bridal style to the infirmary. When you both finally arrive, your contractions are mere minutes apart. The doctor helps Ravus get you to the infirmary, putting you in bed. He holds your hand in his, keeping you calm as your contractions start to get worse. After several hours of pushing through your contractions, your child has finally arrived.
  * It’s a girl. She looks so much like you, but she has inherited Ravus’ heterochromian gene. Ravus couldn’t stop the tears from falling. From everything he’s lost, something has happened to him in the best way possible. He was now a father. He now has a family.




	7. Ardyn x F!Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last one until someone asks for a different character. I hope you enjoyed the headcanons!!

  * When you tell Ardyn you were pregnant, just like the others, he just stares at you for a good minute. You two have been together for a very long time, you being able to break down the barriers Ardyn had put of over the centuries he’s had building them up. You know that he had deamons inside of him, but with each night with you, it feels like your taking them away one at a time to where he can actually feel something in his lonely aching heart. You don’t see him as the Accursed, but you see him as just a man that has been hurting. You two were both laying in the bed when you asked him about it. When he said that he would love to have a family, to not be alone anymore. That’s when you plopped a pregnancy test on his hairy chest, him confused a moment when he picked up to see it positive. He stares at it before staring back at you, you having your mischievous little grin on your face when you told him you were a few weeks in. He’s silent for a minute, your smile disappearing in thinking that he might not want a baby so soon. You train of thought was derailed when he is suddenly on top of you, his signature grin forming on his face when he said that you were a little minx keeping it from him. His rough hand rubbed the soft flesh of your belly, the place where his child was growing slowly inside you. He couldn’t be happier, but now he was going to make sure that if you weren’t pregnant then, you’re sure as hell gonna be now. 
  * He would go to all the appointment that you need to as much as he could. Being the Chancellor of an Imperial Army does take up most of his time, but he would drop everything just to be there for you. If he can’t be there, he would ask Aranea (who was your closest friend, so she’d go anyways if Ardyn couldn’t come) to go with you. He’d ask about it when you both turn in for the night. 
  * It’s either him or Arenea that is around when you have your Morning Sickness. Ardyn can’t cook for nothing, so he would ask someone he knows to cook for your cravings.
  * He actually tried to convince Ignis into helping him. No dice. He learns to cook himself.
  * He keeps your pregnancy to himself because if others would find out, they would use you and the baby as leverage over him. Not that it would work because of how he is, but he still keeps it to himself…. most of the time. He annoys Ravus 24/7 about your pregnancy. He won’t say anything because no one would believe that the Chancellor got someone pregnant, so he has to suffer. He actually came to you and  _begged_  you to make Ardyn stop. Again, no dice, but he does let up on it when people start to get curious. 
  * Ravus secretly got you a small Moogle Plush for the baby because his sister used to have one growing up. He may be annoyed by Ardyn’s babbling about you and the baby, but he hopes the child comes out healthy. He asks you not to tell Ardyn because that’s just adding fuel to the flame. 
  * When you both turn in for the night, Ardyn wakes up when you fall asleep finally after going to the bathroom 15 times within the last hour. He sees your swollen stomach, looking how much it’s grown within the few short months. Without waking you, he softly places his hand on your baby bump. He never really thought he’d had this in the 2000 years of being alone. He’s had lovers come and go, but you took the time and the patience to love him for what he is. He prays to the Astrals for once to have yours and his baby to come out healthy. 
  * When you started to go into labor, you were actually going baby shopping with Aranea when the first contraction hit. Your due date was a week away, you and Adryn getting ready for the baby to arrive. You had to stop Aranea seeing you in pain when she noticed water trickling down your leg. She text Ravus about it, know Ardyn should be nearby because the idiot doesn’t have a phone himself. They were both in a meeting when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly glanced at it, seeing it was for him and tapped Ardyn on his leg. He may hate him, but he needed to see it. When Ardyn glanced down to look at the message, he keeps a calm face and excused himself for something just came up and he won’t be there fore a few days.
  * He keeps a subtle pace, but one could say he was walking a bit too fast out of the facility to his car. As soon as he was out of distance, he pressed on the gas to get to the hospital Arenea took you to. When he was finally there, he keeps his composure when he asked where you were at. When he was given the room number, he power walked to where you at, seeing you ready to give the birth. The contractions where mere minutes apart, Aranea at on side when Ardyn went to the other. 
  * After many hours of pushing through contractions, power gripping Aranea’s hands, sweating and cursing, yours and Ardyn’s baby finally arrived.
  * You both have a baby girl. She came out healthy, the first cries of life signifying she had good lungs. Nothing wrong with her to Ardyn’s relief. When she was taken away by the nurses to get cleaned, Ardyn leaves chaste kisses on your face, saying you did an amazing job and she’s not infected by his curse. Aranea steps out for you two to have a moment together.
  * The nurse hands her to Ardyn, him being a bit scared to hold her. But, when he hold her in his arms, he couldn’t believe what he had before him. She has Ardyn’s wine red hair, but she has your eyes and looks like you in every way possible. She was beautiful just like you, her asleep in his arms has his hand kept her head leveled. A smile forms on his face as a single tear escapes. He’ll do what ever it takes to keep this, even if he will have that alleged battle with the King of Light, he will do what it takes to have each moment with his family.  




End file.
